Tales of the Freaks
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: The peculiar children leave in search of their brother Millard who is somewhere with his true love. But just who IS this girl they call "Ali" and how can she and her wild family of puppets, rabbits, elves, and other creatures help? Also, can a odd wizard also help save his new friends? Big thanks to my one friend violet day for helping with this fanfic!


It had been an arguably long adventure. But some stories normally start at the beginning. But from what I've learned, being normal is boring. So, let's start….here….

"Come on Fiona. You can do this!" encouraged the girl's 13 year old brother. "You're going to get better, I know, because I've seen it," he explained as he put a seed in front of her.

Fiona looked frustrated. Ever since she took off those magical bandages, her powers have been coming back, but not as powerful as before.

"Horace, if I could look into the future like you can, I'd be happy go lucky, but I can't and I'm not" she gave up on trying to make a flower grow, and stormed off onto a different part of the ship. Passing by a few strangers she spotted some of her other siblings, relaxing by the side of the ship.

Enoch was staring at the ocean, while Emma yelled at him. She looked angry.

"Listen I know Millard is there, Enoch. Ali is hiding him, and we have to get him back!"

"You don't know anything, Emma," said Enoch, without looking at her. "we were all fine, until you made us leave them."

"No, you don't understand, Enoch. She was going to tear us apart," she yelled.

He finally looked at her. Now he was angry.

"No, she wasn't. Ever since we met Ali, she helped us! Don't you remember what our life was like before we met her? Our family was broken. But Ali….she, she fixed us. Especially me, I've changed because of her," said Enoch.

"Really?", asked Emma. "How?"

"She taught me compassion"

Enoch has a flashback to when he had joined the villains and how he saw people being tortured into revealing where Ali and her friends were. Gaston had shown him two new prisoners who had just been brought in. Frollo had hold of a struggling Newt Scamander, and right behind was Captain Hook, with a struggling Luna.

 _Gaston looked at them, then at Enoch. "Alright new guy, here are our recent criminals, the magical sort. I took the liberty of taking away their wands. I'm going to let you help me try and get the Knowledge out of Mr. Scamander here!"_

 _"I don't know anything. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," said Newt, breathless._

 _Gaston chuckled. "In that case, Hook, take the girl to Scar. It seems Mr. Scamander needs a little persuasion, in order to tell us what we want to know"_

 _With that, Newt struggled harder as he watched Hook take Luna out of sight._

 _"No! No! Please!" begged Newt, as he looked at Gaston. "I'll do anything you want, just let my daughter go."_

His flashback ends, as Enoch looks at Emma.

"So I helped them escape. I'm different than I was, because of Ali."

Emma shrugged her shoulders as she looked away. The moment she glared towards Fiona, the plant loving girl ducked behind a wall, for she did not forgive Emma for accidentally burning her hands. As Fiona let out a sigh of relief, she noticed her brother, Hugh, gesturing down the hall to follow him. The minute she reached him, he put a finger to his mouth, telling her to be quiet. Making sure nobody was around, Hugh grabbed her hand, pulling her to another part of the ship.

He pulled her into what appeared to be a completely empty guest room without any furniture, but allowed them one window to view the ocean.

Inside were the remainder of their siblings; Olive, feeling free to take off her shoes, had undone them, and floated freely up to the ballroom. Horace was keeping watch, Bronwyn was challenging Claire to an arm wrestling match. Bronwyn won.

Fiona and Hugh entered. "sorry guys, I tried to get Enoch to come, but he was with Emma," said Fiona.

"we're not leaving him behind!", exclaimed Horace.

"Exactly," said Hugh. "Everyone is aware of the plan for tonight?"

The kids sighed with annoyance. "Yes we know the plan. We leave here at midnight, without Emma knowing," said Olive.

"Then we "borrow" a life boat and sail on the ocean until we find Millard and Ali," concluded Horace.

"Ali…oh, how I miss Peaches," said Hugh.

"Oww!"

Claire had run over to Hugh, and used her back mouth to nibble him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Claire faced him, looking mad.

"Only I call her peaches!" she lifted her head, looking very bossy as she sat back next to Bronwyn.

Olive shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway this plan should work, especially since Emma won't be in the water for too long."


End file.
